dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pure Majin
or |similar= Super SaiyanDragon Ball Online, 2010 Great NamekDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 }} Pure Majin is the true form taken on by Majins. Overview In this state, the Majin takes on the appearance and mannerisms of Kid Buu, the pure form of the Majin race's progenitor Majin Buu. Usage and power Super Buu reverts into his pure form, Kid Buu, upon having his absorptions ripped out by Goku and Vegeta. Upon turning into his original self, Buu becomes weaker than he was as Super Buu, but becomes far more dangerous due to him becoming mentally less stable and childish. This transformation comes from the video game Dragon Ball Online, the Majin race has weakened over the generations, and can only transform into their Pure Majin forms after a wish from Shenron. When a Majin in Dragon Ball Online takes their true form, their dormant power that was lost over the generations is released and they become much stronger. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Majins can take this form using the "Purification" Awoken Skill. The skill is taught to the Future Warrior (if a Majin) by Mr. Buu in the Majin Buu's house Time Rift anomaly after assisting Mr. Buu in creating three children via Fission. While in this form, they also inherit all of Kid Buu's abilities and attacks along with some attacks that Kid Buu himself does not use in-game. With the exception of their voice, female Majins lose most of their feminine traits while in their Pure Majin form. However it is shown that this form drains a Majin's stamina and causes them to revert back to their original form when their stamina runs out, leaving them temporarily vulnerable. As a result, Majins can only remain in the form as long as they have stamina. Majins in this form retain their voice, regardless of gender, as well as the color of their skin and eyes. Before helping them achieve the form, Mr. Buu warns the Future Warrior that turning into a Pure Majin is dangerous and could potentially cause them to lose their heart, effectively turning into another version of Kid Buu altogether. The Future Warrior however, manages to avoid this fate, being able to shift between forms at will. As a result, attempting this transformation comes with the additional risk of potentially unleashing another Kid Buu on the universe. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, there is a new Super Soul called "Eehee hee hee heee!" (which is described as one of Kid Buu's Super Souls in its description) which activates when Purification is used. The Super Soul's description refers to the Pure Majin form as Purified Mode and grants an Extra Large boost to normal attacks, provides a large reduction to damage taken from all attacks, and activates Ki Auto-Recovery when the Purification Super Skill is active while this Super Soul is equipped. This Super Soul can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Parallel Quest 108: "Doppelganger Dispute!". While this Super Soul can be obtained and equipped by the Future Warrior regardless of their selected race, its activation requirements mean it can only be effectively used by Majins in their Pure Majin form. In Dragon Ball Heroes and its spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, the Majin Berserker Salaga has similar traits of a Pure Majin, but this is not explicitly stated in the game or manga. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Buu and Janemba's EX-Fusion Janenbu has a hybrid version of Kid Buu's Pure Majin form and Janemba's Super form. Techniques and Special Abilities In Xenoverse 2, while in their Pure Majin form, Majins gain access to several of Kid Buu's abilities and techniques: *'Mystic Ball Attack' - Pure Majins can curl themselves up into a ball to perform a cannonball-like charging attack. *'Pearl Flash' - Pure Majins can surround their body with an aura of energy then performs a charging attack. *'Vanishing Ball' - Pure Majins can create a small pink energy sphere. **'Super Vanishing Ball' - Pure Majins can create a more powerful energy sphere capable of destroying entire planets such as the Earth. ***'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' - A variation of Super Vanishing Ball where the Pure Majin user uses teleportation after charging a Super Vanishing Ball to appear near the opponent and fire it. *'Quick Sleep' - Pure Majins can take a quick nap to recover health. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Pure Majins to quickly charge ki. *'Angry Shout' - A powerful Kiai scream that pushes enemies back while allowing the user to recover some ki. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that this transformation is risky for Majins as they may lose their heart in the process, causing them to become pure evil and essentially becoming another incarnation of Kid Buu. *Though Good Buu helps the Majin Future Warrior obtain this form, he is at first reluctant to help them achieve it due to the danger and his negative opinion of Kid Buu, though decides to help them as they helped him create his family. Gallery References pt-br:Majin Puro es:Majin Puro Category:Transformations Category:Majin